Jedipedia:FAQ
FAQ __TOC__ Aktuelle Fragen Kann ich ref-Tags (Referenzen) verwenden und wenn ja, wie? Öh, wie kann (bzw. soll) ich denn hier Referenzen bzw. Quellenangaben angeben? der mir bekannte ref-Tag scheint hier nicht zu funktionieren... Ja, ich weiss was in den Richtlinen steht, aber das dort beschriebene Verfahren ignoriert den Zusammenhang zwischen Einzelaussage und Quelle! --Klaws 14:04, 30. Jun 2007 (CEST) :Quellen gibst du immer so an: : Quellen :*''Name der Quelle'' :Ich nehme an du sprichst von den Einzelreferenzen, wie das in der Wookieepedia oder in der Wikipedia öfters gemacht wird. Nun die kann man noch nicht benutzen, da dafür erst ein Update gemacht werden muss. Diese Updates werden vom Gründer der Jedipedia Premia vollzogen. Im Moment ist er am überlegen ob er dieses Update tum möchte/sollte, da ihn schon jemand darauf angesprochen hat. Ich hoffe ich konnte dir weiterhelfen. Viele Grüße Boba 14:13, 30. Jun 2007 (CEST) ::Premia hat auf meine Anfrage hin die Einzelnachweise in seine ToDo Liste mit aufgenommen, er ist aber meines Wissens noch nicht dazu gekommen diese in die Jedipedia einzubinden. Gruß Steffen Gebhart 14:35, 30. Jun 2007 (CEST) :::Die Einzelnachweise sind ab sofort verwendbar. Beispiel: Sidious fand seinen neuen Schüler schwer verletzt auf Mustafar vor und brachte ihn nach Coruscant.Die Rache der Sith Quellen Gruß, Premia Admin 18:11, 30. Jun 2007 (CEST) Wenn man etwas geschrieben hat dann kann man doch ein Bild einsetzen. Wie geht das? 84.172.228.9 20:04, 12. Dez. 2007 (CET)Flo Swa84.172.228.9 20:04, 12. Dez. 2007 (CET) :Um ein Bild hochzuladen, muss du angemeldet sein und es anschließend auf der Seite Spezial:Hochladen hochladen. Dann kannst du dein Bild mit Bild:Dateiname in einen Artikel oder eine andere Seite einbinden. Eine ausführliche Erklärung findest du auch in den Ersten Schritten. Gruß Little Ani Admin 21:15, 12. Dez. 2007 (CET) Was ist das Job-queue? Hm joa ich hab auch mal ne Frage, und zwar was ist dieses Job-queue was in der Statistik steht, würd mich brennend interessieren Jango 14:57, 30. Jun 2007 (CEST) :Ich weiss nur das es auch "Task Pool" genant wird, vieleicht hilft dir das weiter. Gruß--Heiliger Klingone 15:02, 30. Jun 2007 (CEST) ::In der job queue steht eine Liste von Aufgaben, die die Wiki-Software nacheinander abarbeiten soll. Standardmäßig wird pro Request (Seitenaufruf) eines Besuchers eine Aufgabe ausgeführt (und aus der job quere entfernt); das lässt sich aber auch reduzieren (z.B. nur alle 100 Requests einen Auftrag ausführen). ::Eine typische Aufgabe ist z.B. das Aktualiseren von Artikeln, wenn sich eine Vorlage ändert. Für jeden Artikel, der die Vorlage verwendet, gibt's dann einen Eintrag in der job queue, und so werden die Artikel dann nach und nach aktualisiert. Diese Vorgehensweise verteilt die Serverlast über einen längeren Zeitraum (bei einer Aktualisierung "in einem Rutsch" würde der Server bei einem größeren Wiki leicht in die Knie gehen). --Klaws 16:11, 30. Jun 2007 (CEST) Kann ich farbige Schrift benutzen? Kann man auf der Benutzerseite irgendwie farbig schreiben also nicht schwarz? Und wie geht das? greez Finwe 19:07, 2. Jul 2007 (CEST) :Das geht. Mach einfach Hier dann das, was du bunt machen willst und dann . Setze dann zum Beispiel Red oder Blue für andere Farben ein. Nur links werden dann nicht bunt. Gruß, --Asajj 19:10, 2. Jul 2007 (CEST) ::Nach Bearbeitungskonflikt: ::Verdammt, du warst schneller^^. Ich hab noch ne Liste, von Farben, die verwendet werden können. Man findet sie hier, dann nur noch auf Farbtabelle klicken, da sind ziemlich viele Farben für HTML-Code aufgelistet, die Ziffer-/Buchtsabenkombination kann dan einfach anstelle des "green" eingefügt werden. z.B.: 123, das sieht dann so aus: 123. Gruß, Anakin 19:20, 2. Jul 2007 (CEST) :::Vielen Dank das hat mir sehr geholfen! sieht jetzt geil aus! gruß Finwe 14:30, 3. Jul 2007 (CEST) Gibt es Infoboxen und wie benutze ich sie? Hallo, wie kann ich Tabellen am rechten Seitenrand erstellen? Also Spezies, Planet, Waffen etc? Gruß Rogaldorn89 13:42, 14. Jul 2007 (CEST) :Hi Rogaldorn89, du meinst sicherlich die Vorlage:Benutzer, bzw. die Kategorie:Infoboxvorlagen, wenn du auf den blauen Link klickst, kommst zu ihr. Dort kopierst du einfach die Vorlage und fügst hinter die Gleichheitszeichen das ein was du uns verraten möchtest. Dinge die du nicht angeben willst lässt du einfach weg. In der Kategorie sind nochmal alle anderen Vorlagen vorhanden, einfach die entsprechende auswählen und dasselbe wie mit der Benutzerinfobox.Viel Spass damit. GrußBoba 13:48, 14. Jul 2007 (CEST) ::Ich vwollte noch erwähnen, dass man keine Punkte hinzufügen kann! Dazu müsste die Vorlaghe geändert werden und dass ist nicht ganz einfach. Cody 13:58, 14. Jul 2007 (CEST) Frage von Tryteyker, der die bereits gestellte und beantwortete Frage auf Grund von missverstandener Überschrift wahrscheinlich nicht direkt gefunden hat :So wieder eine Frage: :Wie kann man so Listen wie bei den Klonkriegern zb. also die Liste rechts erstellen? :Als gutes Beispiel könnte man (ohne Bild ;) ) die Klonkriegerbeschreibung nehmen :D --tryteyker 21:56, 15. Aug 2007 (CEST) ::Frage beantwortet! ::Hab mal bei Little Ani das Profil angeguckt und auf bearbeiten geklickt und gesehen wie das geht aber nix verändert. Sei mir net Böse Little Ani :D--tryteyker 22:03, 15. Aug 2007 (CEST) :::Nein, nein... kein Problem. Das ist völlig in Ordnung, da man es so am besten lernt :) Gruß Little Ani Admin 22:24, 15. Aug 2007 (CEST) Wie kann ich eine Seitenleiste mit Infos über mich machen, die die meisten Benutzer rechts haben? --Benji321 10:05, 29. Sep 2007 (CEST) :Nimm die Vorlage:Benutzer, und gib deine Informationen darin an!! Gruß, Mace Windu 33 10:08, 29. Sep 2007 (CEST) Wie kann ich eine Tabelle erstellen z.B. bei einem Planeten wo alles beschrieben ist ? Wookie77 :Du mmeinst die Infoboxen am rechten Artikelrand? Die findest du alle hier. Einfach den Quelltext, den du auf der Seite der Vorlage findest in den Artikel kopieren und ausfüllen, Gruß, Anakin 10:18, 4. Nov. 2007 (CET) Was bedeutet das geändert in der Versionsgeschichte? Mir ist hier aufgefallen, dass hinter Lons Beitrag ein grün gefärbtes "(geändert)" erscheint. Was hat das zu bedeuten? MfG Kyle22 19:59, 16. Jul 2007 (CEST) :Ich sehe es da gerade nicht, ist mr jedoch auch schonmal aufgefallen. Das ist anscheinend eine Frage an einen Admin^^. --Bel Iblis disku 13:30, 18. Jul 2007 (CEST) Gibt es Extraseiten nur für Benutzer? hey, ich hab hier malm auf ein paar benutzerseiten geguckt und bemerkt, das einige Extraseiten haben z.b. Baustelle,etc. wie geht das? Ist das erlaubt? mfg --Meister Nick 14:00, 1. Aug 2007 (CEST) :Du machst ein Wikilink zB. Benutzer:Meister Nick/Mein geheimer Platz und ertellst dann die Seite. --Modgamers 14:02, 1. Aug 2007 (CEST) ::thx, schuldigung, das du den beitrag verschieben musstest... mfg --Meister Nick 14:07, 1. Aug 2007 (CEST) :::Kein Ding... Wichtig ist natürlich der Teil [[Benutzer:Meister Nick/, was dannach kommt ist ziemlich egal. --Modgamers 14:08, 1. Aug 2007 (CEST) Gibt es hier einen Platz zum Üben? Ich bin neu hier und find mich nicht zurecht. wo Kann man überhaupt Artikel schreiben üben? Also ich geh immer auf Hilfe:Sandkasten aber da steht nur ein Text und man kann nichts üben. wo kann man denn üben? Trau mich nämlich nicht meinen ersten richtigen Artikel zu schreiben :D --tryteyker 13:57, 15. Aug 2007 (CEST) :Das musst du doch nicht üben oder dich nicht trauen...tus einfach! Falls du Hilfe brauchst schreibst du das in die Diskussion des Artikels und dann hat sichs...wir sind immer hilfsbereit^^ Falls du Fragen hast kannst du dich ruhig bei mir melden. Darth Tobi 14:00, 15. Aug 2007 (CEST) ::Aber was soll ich denn schreiben? --tryteyker 12:44, 19. Aug 2007 (CEST) :::Ich habe alle Spezialgebiete von mir aufgesucht, gibt es alle schon :( --tryteyker 12:44, 19. Aug 2007 (CEST) ::::Fürs erste kannst du ja deine Benutzerseite gestalten...dort kannst du ja eingentlich auch üben und dann kann man ja noch weitersehen. Darth Tobi 14:07, 15. Aug 2007 (CEST) :::::Na, dann ergänz doch einfach einige bestehende Artikel mit deinen Informationen. Gruß--General Grievous 14:12, 15. Aug 2007 (CEST) ::::::Da erinner ich mich an meinen ersten Edit als Gast^^ hab ich die zwei Wörter bei dem Artikel "Star Wars Galaxies" da hab ich die Wörter "kanndirekt auseinandergesetzt.So ich editier meine Beschreibung. --tryteyker 12:44, 19. Aug 2007 (CEST) :::::::Ist doch ein Anfang^^ Tipp: Man unterschreibt seine Kommentare immer mit ~~~~ am Ende. Darth Tobi 18:16, 15. Aug 2007 (CEST) Wie erstellt man ein Inhatlsverzeichnis? Wie kann man ein Inhaltsverzeichnis erstellen?--tryteyker 18:27, 15. Aug 2007 (CEST) :Das Geht mit __TOC__. Ab vier Überschriften werden Inhaltsverzeichnisse auch automatisch erstellt. Fragen kannst du auch gerne im Jedipedia:FAQ stellen. Dort sind sie auch für andere schneller zu finden :) Gruß Little Ani Admin 18:30, 15. Aug 2007 (CEST) ::Warst schneller als ich^^ Darth Tobi 18:31, 15. Aug 2007 (CEST) :::Ah danke :) --tryteyker 19:40, 16. Aug 2007 (CEST) ::::Du musst vier Tilden tippen. Gerade hast du sechs Tilden getippt... nur zur Info :) --Little Ani Admin 18:34, 15. Aug 2007 (CEST) Gibt es Vorlagen und wo finde ich die? Wo kann ich die ganzen Vorlagen finden? Weil ich brauche die "Under Construction" Vorlage aber ich finde die nicht --tryteyker 19:40, 16. Aug 2007 (CEST) : bitte signieren! Schreibe bitte deine nächste Anfrage nicht auf die Diskussion, sondern ins FAQ, ok ? So, nun zu deiner Frage: Alle Vorlagen findest du hier: Kategorie:Vorlagen. Liebe Grüße, --Asajj Tee? 18:43, 15. Aug 2007 (CEST) Wie erstelle ich Babel und für was sind sie gut? Wie erstelle ich Babel und für was sind sie gut?--tryteyker 23:00, 15. Aug 2007 (CEST) :Kopier am besten einen Babel von einem anderen Benutzer und ändere ihn dann nach deinen Wünschen. Dass ist viel einfacher, als ihn neu zu ersellen. Allgeimein gilt nämlich: Abschaun lohnt sich, nur nicht in Artikel abschreiben. Aber technisches darf man ruhig kopieren. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 23:06, 15. Aug 2007 (CEST) ::Nun eine kleine Info für Benutzer, die nicht wissen was Babel sind, dass sind kleine Informtionsquellen, die der Benutzer selber angbeben darf und ihren Inhalt freibestimmen darf, es sei denn sie würden gegen ein Gesetz verstoßen, was allerdings auch klar sein sollte. Wie man Babel erstellen kann findet man hier, aber am einfachsten ist es wie Admiral Ackbar schon sagte, einfach bestehende Babel kopieren und nach den eigenen Wünschen umändern. Bei Fragen, kann man sich auch immer nch direkt an einen Benutzer wenden. Boba 05:02, 16. Aug 2007 (CEST) :::Hallo tryteyker, es gibt einen noch einfacheren Weg! Schaue mal in die Kategorie:Benutzervorlagen. Dort findest du Benutzervorlagen (=Babel), die du in deine Seite per Vorlage einfügen kannst. Schreibe z.B. einfach mal in deine Benutzerseite, oder erstelle dir eine individuelle Benutzervorlage: Vorlage:Benutzervorlage:Individuell. Gruß und viel Spaß beim Erstellen deiner Babel, Premia Admin 17:23, 17. Aug 2007 (CEST) Anti-Vandalismus Task Force, Jedipedianer, Qualitätsoffensive? Sind das geschlossene Gruppen? Muss man da irgendwelche Pflichten wahrnehmen, oder kann man die entsprechende Vorlage:Benutzervorlage:Qualitätsoffensive einfach in seine Benutzerseite einfügen, wenn man bereit ist die selbe Meinung zu vertreten? --Swatch 17:55, 29. Aug 2007 (CEST) :NÖ, da kann jeder rein, das einzigste was du machen "musst" ist das babel auf deine Seite tun oder dich manuell in die Kategorie eintragen, Gruß Jango 17:57, 29. Aug 2007 (CEST) ::Aha, danke. Bild:--).gif --Swatch 18:18, 29. Aug 2007 (CEST) Was ist der Kanon? Was bedeutet Kanon bzw. kanonisch? Zu finden hier: Vorlage:Benutzervorlage:Kanon. --Swatch 17:55, 29. Aug 2007 (CEST) :Der Kanon ist vergleichbar mit einem Zertifikat, der Kanon agt aus das das was zum Bespiel in dem Comic geschieht, richtig ist. Bedetet das was kanonisch ist ist im Star Wars Universum tatsächlich so passiert. Desweiteren gibt der Kanon auskunft über das Geschlecht, so ist der spielbare Hauptcharackter des Spiels Knights of the Old Republic II - The Sith Lords weiblich also eine Verbannte und kein Verbannter Gruß Jango 18:00, 29. Aug 2007 (CEST) ::Nach BK: ::Der Kanon besagt etwas was von Lucas Film, Art, Book usw, für offizell erklärt wurde. Fanon ist zB. das gegenteil von Kanon und beudeutet das es nicht offizell zu Star Wars gehört. Gruß--Heiliger Klingone 18:03, 29. Aug 2007 (CEST) :::Ein Beispiel für etwas nicht-kanonisches findest du z.B. bei dem Artikel Darth Maul am Ende.Weiß grad nicht, wie man direkt dahin verlinkt.. --Finwe Disku 18:07, 29. Aug 2007 (CEST) ::::Dr Kanon ist der "rote Faden" im Star Wars Universum. Alles was ein Autor schreibt wird von einer speziellen Abteilung geprüft und dort wird entscheiden ob das zum Kanon gehört. Ich bin der Meinung, dass darüber ein Artikel geschrieben werden sollte oder etwas ähnliches....Boba 18:15, 29. Aug 2007 (CEST) :::::Danke für die schnelle Antwort Bild:--).gif --Swatch 18:18, 29. Aug 2007 (CEST) ::::::Inzwischen gibt es auch einen Artikel über den Kanon. Boba (FAQ) 17:24, 28. Jan. 2008 (CET) Was soll ich schreiben ? Ich bin ganz neu dabei und weiß nich so wirklich was ich schreiben soll, vielen Artikeln kann ich zwar was zufügen aber ich möcht meinen eigenen Artikel schreiben und bitte deswegen um ein paar anregungen. Du könntest z.b beim Jedipedia-Portal gucken,denn dort steht welche Artikel noch geschrieben werden müssen.Tobias 20:56, 15. Sep 2007 (CEST) :Eine andere Möglichkeit wäre ein Blick auf diese Seite. Dort sind alle potenziellen Artikel aufgelistet, sortiert nach der Häufigkeit ihrer Verlinkungen in bestehenden Artikeln. Gruß Little Ani Admin 22:48, 15. Sep 2007 (CEST) Darf man Jedipedia-Bilder auf Wikimedia Commons hochladen? An die Admins: Darf man Bilder, (z.B.: wiki4.png) bei Wikimedia Commons Hochladen? Har-Har Links 19:06, 18. Sep 2007 (CEST) :Soweit ich weiß nein, aber das müssen die Admins der Wikipedia Commons entscheiden, da sie evt. durch die Abbildung des Obi-Wan Kenobi eine Rechtsverletzung sehen. Gruß Little Ani Admin 20:00, 18. Sep 2007 (CEST) Wiki Commons braucht nur die Einverständnis des Urhebers des Bildes, das heißt unter Umständen auch Jedipedia. Har-Har Links 15:45, 19. Sep 2007 Sofern kein vermerk "Public Domiain" bei dem Bild ist, kannst dus hochladen. Wenn nicht musst du dir dass einverständis des Rechtsinhabers einholen. Sonst darfst du es nicht. Hierbei ist es gut wenn der Rechtsinhaber sein Werk unter GNU stellt, was Premia nochmal mit seinen Logos machen sollte. --Modgamers 15:48, 19. Sep 2007 (CEST) Was ist das, wie geht das, ist es das, und am wichtigsten: wie findet man das heraus? Har-Har Links 17:43, 19. Sep 2007 (CEST) :Die Obi-Wan-Kenobi-Abbildung steht nicht unter der GNU-Lizenz für freie Dokumentation und bedarf bei Wikipedia Commons der ausdrücklichen Zustimmung von Lucasfilm. Das dürfte sehr schwer einzuholen sein, also kann man es auch gleich lassen, da sich der Aufwand meiner Meinung nach nicht lohnen würde... egal für was das Logo auch verwendet werden soll ;) Gruß Little Ani Admin 17:54, 19. Sep 2007 (CEST) :Eigentlich war meine Frage ganz einfach: WER HAT DAS DING GEMACHT? Har-Har Links 18:09, 19. Sep 2007 (CEST) ::Das Bild hat Premia gemacht, aber ein wesentlicher Bestandteil davon ist das Obi-Wan-Bild, was jedoch von Lucasfilm stammt. Gruß Little Ani Admin 18:44, 19. Sep 2007 (CEST) ::Und ::*Wir dürfen es verwenden? ::*Das darf man bearbeiten? ::*'wie findet man heraus, obs ne GNU-Lizenz hat?' ::Har-Har Links 15:43, 20. Sep 2007 (CEST) :::Eine andere Frage mal! Für was soll es eigentlich verwendet werden? Dann kann man sich das auch besser vorstellen :) Gruß Little Ani Admin 21:37, 20. Sep 2007 (CEST) Gibt es Probleme mit der Bearbeiten-Funktion? Bei mir gibt es seit kurzem ein Problem mit dem Bearbeiten, ich kann normale Artikel nicht mehr bearbeiten. Hat das etwa was mit dem neuen Mediawiki-Upgrade oder wie das heißt zu tun?--Journeyman 13:08, 30. Okt. 2007 (CET) :Ja genau, zur Zeit kann niemand Artikel bearbeiten. So weit ich weiß hat Premia ein neues Update installiert, dass aber nicht so funktioniert wie es sollte, aber ich denke, das Problem ist bald wieder behoben. Gruß, Finwe Disku 13:11, 30. Okt. 2007 (CET) ::Genau! Finwe, hat Recht! Nicht mal die Admins selbst können Artikel bearbeiten, da der Artikelnamensraum vollkommen gesperrt wurde. Schuld daran ist ein Tool, das Premia heute Nacht auf Jedipedia geladen hat. Selbstverständlich sollte, dass Tool etwas anderes als die Sperrung des Artikelnamensraums bewirken. Sobald Premia wieder on ist, wird er das Tool löschen und alles ist wieder oaky! Gruß Little Ani Admin 13:19, 30. Okt. 2007 (CET) :::Artikel können wieder wie gehabt bearbeitet werden. Gruß, Premia Admin 13:56, 30. Okt. 2007 (CET) Wie kann ich Bilder einfügen? Wie kann ich den ein Bild zu meinem Text hinzufügen ? Wookie77 :Ein Bild kannst du hinzufügen indem du schreibst Bild:Bildtitel.jpg. MfG - Cody 12:58, 3. Nov. 2007 (CET) Gehören Cheats in Artikel zu einem Videospiel? Darf man auch Cheats einer seite über ein Spiel beifügen ? wookie77 :Du darfst Cheats in den Artikel über ein Spiel einfügen.--Opi-Wann Knobi 16:04, 3. Nov. 2007 (CET) ::Grundsätzlich ist dagegen nichts einzuwenden, aber es sollten auch nich zu viele sein. Es wäre also z.B. nicht so ganz schön, wenn jeder von den über hundert KoTOR Cheats in dem Artikel wäre. Aber zumindest erwähnen und Beispiele bringen ist gut, den das ist ja auch ein bestandteil des Spiels, oder ;) MfG - Cody 10:30, 4. Nov. 2007 (CET) :::Also alle Cheats (auch wenn es keine hundert sind) aufzulisten halte ich auch für eine schlechte Idee, da so lange Tabellen/Listen das Bild eines Artikels nicht gerade verschönern. Aber nur ein paar zu nennen finde ich auch unsinnig, ich würde eher sagen wenn dann gar keine. Ein Hinweis und ein Link zu einer Seite, auf der alle Cheats aufgeführt sind halte ich für viel sinnvoller. 1. weil man dann sowieso auf der anderen Seite nachlesen muss, wenn man alle Cheats will und 2. weil auf solchen Seiten auch oft nützliche Spieletips etc. zu finden sind. Gruß, Anakin 18:23, 4. Nov. 2007 (CET) Gibt es eine Regelung zum Ordnen der Quellen? Die Frage brennt mir schon länger auf der Seele, nu stelle ich die mal. Und zwar würde ich gerne wissen wie man die Quellen ordnet oder ob man die üerhaup ordnen sollte. ich hab bisher die Quellen grade so da hin geschrieben wies mir grad passte aber anauernd muss ich sehen wie die Quellen geordnet werden. Gibt es da ein bestimmtes Verfahren also zum Beispiel chronologisch oder mehr nach Gewicht der einzelnen Quellen bezüglich des Artikels? Gruß Jango 14:17, 24. Nov. 2007 (CET) :Also ich ordne die Bücher/Kurzgeschichten immer chronologisch, dahinter kommen Sachbücher und ganz zum Schluss die Links zu den HoloNetNews oder StarWars.com. Lieben Gruß, Bel Iblis Winter 14:18, 24. Nov. 2007 (CET) ::Genau so habe ich es mir auch angewöhnt. Gruß Little Ani Admin 14:19, 24. Nov. 2007 (CET) :::Ah super danke, dann ist ja alles klar :) Jango 14:21, 24. Nov. 2007 (CET) ::::Jo ... Filme, Bücher, PC-Spiele/Sachbücher Weblinks. Wobei ich einen SW.com link möglichst immer angebe, wenn es einen nahezu direkten dazu gibt, egal ob der verwendet wird oder nicht.--Modgamers 05:13, 25. Nov. 2007 (CET) Vielleicht sollten wir unter diesen Umständen nochmals eine verbindliche Reihenfolge angeben, nach der sich Autoren richten können. Das sähe dann ungefähr so aus: #Filme & Serien #Romane & Kurzgeschichten #Comics #Videospiele #Sachbücher & Magazin-Artikel #Webseiten (SW.com, Hyperspace, Wizards.com, HoloNetNews) Diese dann alle chronologisch ordnen und fertig. Einwände? 11:22, 25. Nov. 2007 (CET) :Ne keine Einwände! Hört sich gut an und in den meisten Artikeln wird es ja sowieso schon so gemacht.--Yoda41 Admin 11:32, 25. Nov. 2007 (CET) ::Sehe ich auch so. Chronologisch nach der SW-Timeline oder nach Erscheinungsdatum der Bücher? Nur damit das auch klar ist :) Boba 11:40, 25. Nov. 2007 (CET) Chronologisch, nur würd ich auch die Comics zu den Romanen mitzählen... --Modgamers 11:50, 25. Nov. 2007 (CET) :Also, ich bin immer für Beispiele: *Episode IV *Episode V *Labyrinth des Bösen *Die dunkle Seite der Macht *Das Kompendium - Die Risszeichnungen :So etwa? MfG - Cody 13:04, 25. Nov. 2007 (CET) ::Ich ordne eigentlich immer alles chronologisch, also so: #Labyrinth des Bösen #Episode IV #Episode V #Die dunkle Seite der Macht #Kompendium ::Die Abgrenzung Film - Buch finde ich persönlich nicht so gut, alles schön chronologisch ist meiner Meinung nach das Beste. Lieben Gruß, Bel Iblis Winter 13:08, 25. Nov. 2007 (CET) Hmm.. das aber so WP mäsig weswegen ich das mal anders gemacht hab... und scheinbar alle andern es nachgemacht haben ;P ... und ja Cody so währe es richtig. --Modgamers 13:26, 25. Nov. 2007 (CET) :Ich fände eine Abgrenzung Film - Buch - Spiele auch nicht sonderlich gut. Stattdessen würde ich alles Chronologisch machen. So habe ich es bei vielen Artikel auch immer gehandhabt. Gruß Little Ani Admin 13:31, 25. Nov. 2007 (CET) ::Ich habe gerade mal die Quellen für Obi-Wan Kenobi zusammengetragen - auf der WP ist alles chronologisch geordnet und die Ausdifferenzierung, was jetzt Buch, Comic oder sonstwas ist, war alles andere als einfach. Deshalb bevorzuge ich zumindest bei Artikeln mit dieser Fülle an Quellen eine Abgrenzung. 13:34, 25. Nov. 2007 (CET) Naja... ist ansich auch gela wie jeder das handhabt... die Welt wird nicht untergehen, wenn der eine es anders macht als der andere... --Modgamers 13:37, 25. Nov. 2007 (CET) Darf ich gelöschte Artikel neu erstellen? Darf ich Artikel erstellen, die früher schon einmal gelöscht wurden ?? Ich möchte nämlich den Artikel Star Wars Customizable Card Game erstellen, der wurde allerdings schon einmal gelöscht. MfG CC Gree Diskussion | Hilfsbrigade 09:12, 5. Jan. 2008 (CET) :Klar darfst du die neue erstellen, es sei denn bei den gelöschtem Artikel handelt es sich um einen von einem vandalen erstellten artikel, wie zum Beispiel hjdkfhehf, da ist ja dann klar das man den nicht neu erstellt, ansonsten alle, ausser wenn der artikel einfach nur eine Schandtat eines Vandalen war (es sei denn der Artikel des Vandalen behandelt eine echte Person (etc.) aus Star Wars, dann kann man den auch erstellen ;)) oder es sich um einen gelöschten FanFic-Artikel handelt. Boba (FAQ) 09:47, 5. Jan. 2008 (CET) Kann ich einfach einen Artikel für Lesenswert nominieren? Kann ich einen Artikel, wenn ich glaube, dass er die Regeln des Lesenswerten Artikels befolgt, einfach nominieren und ein Datum wie lange das ganze dauern soll drunterschreiben?--Gizor delso 20:57, 17. Jan. 2008 (CET) :Natürlich. Hast du dir den großen Kasten auf der Seite nicht durchgelesen? Boba (FAQ) 20:59, 17. Jan. 2008 (CET) ::Doch, ich war mir nur nicht sicher, danke.--Gizor delso 21:02, 17. Jan. 2008 (CET) :::Immer wieder gerne ;) Boba (FAQ) 21:05, 17. Jan. 2008 (CET) ::::Die Zeit der Kandidatur ist aber für lesenswert auf eine Woche festgesetzt, bei exzellent zwei Wochen. Vorschlagen kann jeder, sogar IPs. MfG - Cody 21:13, 17. Jan. 2008 (CET) Ich konnte meinen Text nicht speichern, was ist passiert? Ich hab vor kurzem einen Artikel über die Mustafar-Mine geschrieben, aber ich wollt noch einen kurzen Absatz geschrieben über das Duell zwischen Anakin und Obi-Wan aber immer wenn ich die Seite speichern wollte verschwand der neu geschriebene Artikel das heißt er erschien nicht auf der Seite und bei bearbeiten war er auch nicht. Warum?? A-11 11:58, 19. Jan. 2008 (CET) :Das war ein sogenannter Bearbeitungskonflikt. Das tritt auf wenn zwei oder mehr Leuten den Artikel gleichzeitig bearbeiten und du eine Artikelversion überarbeitest, die in der Zwischenzeit nochmal geändert wurde. Wenn sowas auftritt, ist deine Arbeit nicht einfach weg, sondern du kannst sie immer noch abrufen. Sobald ein Bearbeitungskonflikt auftaucht, scrollst du einfach runter und siehst im Abschnitt Dein Text deine Arbeit. Dann kannst du das immer noch in die neue Version des Artikels einarbeiten. Gruß Little Ani Admin 12:19, 19. Jan. 2008 (CET) Danke ich wusst gar nicht das da noch jemand mitarbeitet MfG A-11 13:34, 19. Jan. 2008 :Hier kann jeder immer an allen Artikeln arbeiten. MfG - Cody 13:37, 19. Jan. 2008 (CET) Wie lade ich Bilder hoch? Wer auch immer die Frage hier gestellt hat, eine Antwort findest du auf der Spezialseite Hochladen. Boba (FAQ) 17:26, 28. Jan. 2008 (CET) Wieso werden Quellen nicht zusammengefasst? Mir ist aufgefallen, dass beim Artikel Korallenskipper nur die ersten 4 Bücher der Reihe als Quelle vorkommen. Allerdings kommen diese Raumschifffe in der kompletten Das-Erbe-der-Jedi-Ritter-Reihe vor. Wäre es nicht besser, einfach als Quelle die Reihe zu nehmen und nicht 19 Quellen anzugeben? Außerdem fände ich es besser, dass vor einer Quelle immer steht, aus welcher Reihe das Buch stammt. Besonders Fans (wie ich), die nicht den Namen von jedem Buch, aber von den Reihen, wissen, wäre so etwas hilfreich. Viele Grüße, C-3PO 16:38, 28. Jan. 2008 (CET) :Eine Antwort auf deine Frage findest du hier. Wenn du außerdem auf den Link der Quelle klickst, kommst du zu seinem Artikel, dort wird im ersten Satz Name der Quelle mit der Buchreihe genannt. Boba (FAQ) 17:23, 28. Jan. 2008 (CET) ::Ich hatte die Richtlinien bereits gelesen, allerdings steht dort nicht, wieso Quellen nicht zusammengefasst werden. Und ich finde es schlecht, jedes einzelne Buch einzeln anklicken zu müssen. Aber wenn ich dich richtig verstehe, dann muss man im Korallenskipper-Artikel jedes einzelne Buch der Reihe als Quelle oder "Weitere Erwähnungen" erwähnen? C-3PO 17:46, 28. Jan. 2008 (CET) :::Bei Quellen wird nicht jede Erwähnung des Objektes aufgeführt, sondern nur diejenigen, die zum Schreiben des Artikels verwendet werden. Eine Auflistung aller Erwähnungen, wie in der Wookieepedia üblich, gibt es in der Jedipedia nicht. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 17:55, 28. Jan. 2008 (CET) :::Nach Bearbeitungskonflikt: :::Quellen werden nicht zusammengefaßt, weil es dem Leser dadurch nahezu unmöglich wird herauszufinden, aus welchen Büchern die Informationen jetzt stammen. So zum Beispiel der Artikel Korallenskipper, die Informationen aus der Erbe der Jedi-Ritter-Reihe stammen aus den ersten 4 Büchern und aus sonst keinen anderen. Wenn du jetzt die Quelle verallgemeinerst, dann widerspricht das den Richtlinien, die da sagen, es wird nur die Quelle angegeben, die auch benutzt wurde. Das mit den Weiteren Erwähnungen hat sich allerdings jetzt so etabliert, dass sie nicht aufgelistet werden, die Richtlinien hinken da ein wenig hinterher. Wenn du wissen willst welche Bücher es in welchen Reihen gibt, dann schau dir die Kategorie:Literatur oder die Liste von Star-Wars-Romanen an. Boba (FAQ) 18:01, 28. Jan. 2008 (CET) ::::Dann weiß ich jetzt, wie man Quellen richtig verwendet. Vielen Dank für die schnelle Hilfe. Allerdings sollten die Richtlinien aktualisiert werden, dann wäre meine Frage auch nicht entstanden. Viele Grüße, C-3PO 18:06, 28. Jan. 2008 (CET) :::::Ich muss das Thema leider wieder aufgreifen. Ich habe die Seite Yuuzhan_Vong_Krieg#Quellen gefunden. Hier wird als Quelle die gesamte Buchreihe Das Erbe der Jedi-Ritter genannt. Müssen hier nicht alle Bücher einzeln aufgezählt werden? Viele Grüße, C-3PO 12:53, 31. Jan. 2008 (CET) ::::::Nein nicht alle, sondern nur die, die auch für den Artikel als Grundlage dienen. Das muss nicht zwangsläufig die komplette Reihe sein, aber wenn es so ist, dann sollte trotzdem jedes Buch einzeln als Quelle erwähnt werden. Nur Das Erbe der Jedi-Ritter ist jedenfalls unzureichend. Gruß Little Ani Admin 14:02, 31. Jan. 2008 (CET) :::::::Wenn tatsächlich die komplette Reihe die Grundlage ist, dann sollte das ok sein. Der Yuuzhan-Vong-Krieg ist die ganze NJO-Reihe, da kann man dann doch auch einfach die Reihe nennen. Also echt... soll man da jetzt 19 Titel auflisten, anstatt einfach Das Erbe der Jedi-Ritter zu schreiben? Ich weiß nicht.... MfG - Cody 15:00, 31. Jan. 2008 (CET) ::::::::Ganz genau, Cody! Oder man sagt es mit der Formulierung aus den Richtlinien: „Nennt immer konkrete Werke und nicht etwa Romanreihen oder Ähnliches.“ Gruß Little Ani Admin 15:14, 31. Jan. 2008 (CET) :::::::::Also kann jetzt überall die Reihe durch die Bücher der Reihe ersetzt werden? Wenn dem so ist, dann viel Spaß beim Umändern: Spezial:Linkliste/Das Erbe der Jedi-Ritter Bild:;-).gif. Vielleicht wäre es doch besser, die Richtlinien dementsprechend zu ändern, dass auch Romanreihen als Quellen erlaubt sind, da es weit mehr Romanreihen als nur Das Erbe der Jedi-Ritter gibt und das gesamte Ändern sehr viel Zeit in Anspruch nehmen wird. Viele Grüße, C-3PO 21:53, 31. Jan. 2008 (CET) Wie erstelle ich Fan-Fiction Artikel Ich habe gesehen, dass ein Benutzer eine seiner eigenen geschichten auf der pedia veröffentlich hat. Das würde ich auch gerne tun. ich weiß bereits wie ich die Warnung, dass es Fan-Fiction ist erstellt, aber der Benutzer hat den Artikel irgendwie auch mit seiner eigenen Benutzerseite verlinkt. Wie geht denn das?--Gizor delso 14:39, 30. Jan. 2008 (CET) :Er hat dazu warscheinlich eine Unterseite seiner Benutzerseite erstellt. Das geht genauso wie das Erstellen eines neuen Artikels; mach z.B. einfach einen Link Benutzer:Gizor delso/Eigene Geschichte und erstelle dann die Seite. Wie du die Unterseite nennst ist egal, wichtig ist nur das Benutzer:Gizor delso/.... Gruß, Anakin 15:14, 30. Jan. 2008 (CET) ::Bearbeitungskonflikt.... ::Unterseiten zu deiner Benutzerseite erstellst du wie normale Seiten auch. Du gibts den gewünschten Titel im Suchfeld ein und klickst dann auf erstellen. Damit die Seite zu deiner Benutzerseite gehört musst du nur Benutzer:Benutzername/ vor den gewünschten Titel schreiben. Eine solche Unterseite ist z.B. Bens KotOR Liste (vollständiger Link: Benutzer:Ben Kenobi/KotOR I & II Personenliste). Seiten mit Fangeschichten sind aber streng nach Richtlinien nicht zulässig ("Diese beiden Seiten [Benutzerseite und -diskussion sind auch die einzigen Orte um FanArt (s.o.) zu präsentieren. Fan-Geschichten oder eigene Interpretationen von Artikeln dürfen hier aber nicht geschrieben werden." Richtlinien, Abschnitt "Benutzerseiten und Fan-Werke") Jetzt weißt du, wie es geht. Für genaue Informationen, was geduldet, was erlaubt und was verboten ist musst du auf die Antwort eines Admins Warten. MfG - Cody 15:23, 30. Jan. 2008 (CET) Wie werden Bilder eingestellt? Wie kann ich Bilder auf meinen Seiten einstellen?Lord siddies 10:22, 2. Feb. 2008 (CET) :Bilder kannst du mit dem Befehl Bild:Bildname.jpg einfügen. Bildname.jpg musst du durch den Namen des Bildes ersetzen. Wenn das Bild auf der rechten Seite sein soll, musste du right schreiben. Weitere Informationen :Um Bilder hochzuladen, kannst du links im Menü unter "Werkzeuge" auf Hochladen klicken. Viele Grüße, C-3PO 10:27, 2. Feb. 2008 (CET) ::Bereits bestehende Bilder in der Datenbank kannst du mit dem Code thumb|Text einfügen. Die Begriffe „thumb“ und „Text“ sind Variablen und lassen sich entweder ersetzen oder man lässt sie ganz weg. Mit „Thumb“ wird eine Kleinansicht, ein so genannter Thumbnail, hergestellt, die auch in allen Artikel zu finden ist. Du kannst auch die Bildgröße eines Bildes bestimmen, was mit der Variable „250px“ funktioniert. Das steht für eine Pixelbreite von 250 Bildpunkten. Die Zahl kannst du nach Belieben ändern. Eine Gültige Bildadresse wäre beispielsweise thumb|250px|Das ist mein Lieblingcharakter.. Gruß Little Ani Admin 10:35, 2. Feb. 2008 (CET) Danke.Lord siddies 10:53, 2. Feb. 2008 (CET) :Boah ey liest sich denn echt keiner die Einführung oben durch? Da steht doch extra, man solle sich vorher alle Fragen durchlesen...die Frage wurde schon einmal gestellt... Boba (FAQ) 11:36, 2. Feb. 2008 (CET) Wie kann einem Bild einen Kommentar hinzufügen? Wie kann ich unter Bildern einen Kommentar oder einen kurzen Satz hinzufügen?Lord siddies 12:14, 2. Feb. 2008 (CET) :Um dem Bild einen Text zu geben, musst du right|thumb|Text schreiben, wobei du bei "Text" den Text hinschreiben musst, der unter dem Bild stehen soll.Mehr Informationen Viele Grüße, C-3PO 12:19, 2. Feb. 2008 (CET) Danke.Lord siddies 12:24, 2. Feb. 2008 (CET) Informationsspalte über eine Person Wie kann ich eine Informationsspalte über eine Person machen? Also z.B. Spezies Heimat u.s.w. Lord siddies 14:04, 2. Feb. 2008 (CET) :Dafür gibt es spezielle Vorlagen. Weitere Informationen findest du Kategorie:Infoboxvorlagen hier. Viele Grüße, C-3PO 14:06, 2. Feb. 2008 (CET) ::Hast du den Kasten ganz oben gelesen? Wenn nicht, dann hole das nach. Da steht nämlich auch drin, man soll erst alle Fragen durchgehen, bevor man eine neue Frage stellt, denn die Antwort auf deine Frage gibt es bereits. --Finwe Disku 14:07, 2. Feb. 2008 (CET) Hintergrundfarben Und wie kann man den Hintergrund färbig machen?Lord siddies 15:49, 2. Feb. 2008 (CET) :Um den Hintergrund zu färben, musst du zuerst eine Tabelle erstellen. Tabellen sind schwierig zu erstellen, vielleicht hilft dir das hier weiter. Wenn du das Tutorial nicht verstehst, dann erkläre, wie die Tabelle genau aussehen soll, dann kann man dir auch helfen. Um nur Text und keine Fläche mit einem Hintergrund zu versehen, kannst du das hier verwenden: Dein Text. Dann hat der Text einen gelben Hintergrund. Statt "yellow" kannst du auch einen anderen englischen Namen einer Farbe nehmen, z.B. white, black, grey, red, blue, lime, purple, teal... Außerdem kannst du Farbcodes einfügen, wie z.B. #43CC00, aber das ist zu schwierig, um es zu erklären. Bitte gib ein Beispiel, wie der Text aussehen soll, dann kann man dir besser helfen. :PS: Es war zwar gut, dass du dir die Fragen durchgelesen hast, allerdings betrifft dein Thema etwas anderes als das, worauf du geantwortet hat. :Viele Grüße, C-3PO 15:59, 2. Feb. 2008 (CET) ::Tut mir Leid das ich mich erst jetzt melde.Ich wollte Infoboxen mit Farben gestalten. Aber den Hintergrund von Texten werde ich auch ausprobieren.Lord siddies 19:49, 2. Feb. 2008 (CET) :::Die Hintergrundfarbe der Infoboxen kannst du verändern, indem du in der Benutzer-Vorlage bei "Farbe" einen Wert angibst. Möglich sind die Werte "Droide", "Imperialer", "Jedi", "Klonkrieger", "Kopfgeldjäger", "Person", "Rebell", "Separatist", "Sith", "Verbrecher" und "Yuuzhan Vong". Welche Farben die einzelnen Werte darstellen weiß ich nicht, dafür kenne ich die Jedipedia (noch) nicht gut genug. Allerdings vermute ich, dass z.B. "Sith" einen roten Hintergrund haben. Viele Grüße, C-3PO 20:00, 2. Feb. 2008 (CET) ::::Und wie kann ich der ganzen Seite einen Farbton verpassen?Lord siddies 20:11, 2. Feb. 2008 (CET) :::::Das ist schon ein bisschen schwieriger. Entweder du setzt um deine ganze Seite Artikel herum, wobei "Artikel" für deine Seite steht. Allerdings ist dann immer noch um den Artikel herum ein Rahmen. Ansonsten gäbe es nur noch eine Lösung per Javascript ( ), aber anscheinend kann man kein Javascript verwenden. Man kann leider auch kein Javascript über einen I-Frame einbinden. Viele Grüße, C-3PO 20:27, 2. Feb. 2008 (CET) Gibt es gesprochene Artikel? Haben wir bei Jedipedia eigentlich schon Audiodateien zu Artikeln ? Grüße von Geonosis Gizor delso 20:50, 4. Feb. 2008 (CET) :Nein, so etwas wie von Wikipedia gibt es hier nicht. Dafür gibt es nicht genügend Benutzer und der Aufwand wäre dafür zu groß. Außerdem sehe ich keine Nachfrage in gesprochenen Artikeln. Viele Grüße, C-3PO 20:54, 4. Feb. 2008 (CET) ::Bist du denn zu lesefaul? Bild:;-).gif Gruß--Opi-Wann Knobi 20:56, 4. Feb. 2008 (CET) Wie Artikel löschen Und noch ne Frage von mir. Ich will meinen Fan Fiction Artikel löschen. Bloß wie? Gizor delso 20:32, 6. Feb. 2008 (CET) :Artikel können nur von Administratoren gelöscht werden. PS: Vergesse nicht, deine Beiträge zu unterschreiben. Viele Grüße, C-3PO 20:36, 6. Feb. 2008 (CET) ::Stell einfach einen Löschantrag, dann wird sich ein Admin darum kümmern. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 22:15, 6. Feb. 2008 (CET) Fan Facion Was ist eigentlich die Fan Facion?--Lord Anakin |FAQ 10:17, 16. Feb. 2008 (CET) :Zur Fan Fiction zählen alle Geschichten, die von Star Wars-Fans geschrieben wurden und nicht von Lucasfilm genehmigt wurden. Viele Grüße, C-3PO 10:23, 16. Feb. 2008 (CET) ::Naja... eher, nicht anerkannt, aber auch nicht genemigt. Auch große Projekte, wie Tydirium – The True Story zählen zu Fan-FictionMfG - Cody 10:27, 16. Feb. 2008 (CET) Bild an richtigen Ort bringen Kann mir jemand helfen? Ich möchte auf meiner Benutzerseite ein Bild neben ein anderes bringen.Kriegs aber nicht hin. Wenns für euch leichter ist könnt ihr es auch einfach machen.Natürlich sag ich euch dann welches Bild.Lord siddies 16:18, 19. Feb. 2008 (CET) :Dies geht in diesem Fall ausnahmsweise nicht. Auf einer Seite können Tabellen und Bilder immer links- und rechtsbündig sein. Da jedoch bei dir schon die Infobox rechtsbündig ist, wird in diesem Fall das Bild unter die Infobox gesetzt. Ich kann dir die Seite mal in eine Tabelle umwandeln, dann sollten die Bilder nebeneinander stehen. Viele Grüße, C-3PO 16:21, 19. Feb. 2008 (CET) ::Wäre toll wenn du das machen könntest!Die Lücke da sieht nämlich echt dof aus.Lord siddies 16:26, 19. Feb. 2008 (CET) :::Ich habe es jetzt geändert. Viele Grüße, C-3PO 16:37, 19. Feb. 2008 (CET) Danke sieht jetzt echt toll aus!Lord siddies 16:41, 19. Feb. 2008 (CET) Tabellen Wie kann ich eine Tabelle machen? Gruß Lord siddies 12:38, 20. Feb. 2008 (CET) :Hallo nochmal. Vllt hilft dir das hier weiter Tabelle... Mehr kann ich für dich momentan auch ned tun. MfG Ilya 13:24, 20. Feb. 2008 (CET)